tvfanfandomcom-20200214-history
What Do You Get When You Cross A Graduate With a Sophomore?
Kaitlin and Zac somehow get zapped with a combing ray, so their friends help them get unstuck. Episode Summary Albert is busy in his lair, working on a great invention. George is aiding him as he builds. After hours of hard work, and twenty seven turkey sandwiches, the creation is complete. George wonders what it is. Albert says that it's a combination ray. With it, he will be able to combine things. George wonders what use it'll be. Albert hopes to combine turkey sandwiches with turkey subs, his two favorite foods. George thinks it's the same thing. Albert gets mad at George. He tries hitting him, but instead accidentally fires off a ray. Kaitlin is at a party with her other friends. Everyone is sitting around a bonfire with burgers and s'mores. Zac gets up to tell Kaitlin something, but in the process, they get combined. Victoria wasn't expecting that. Austin wonders what happened. Alison is concerned and runs inside the house to get her parents. Jarrett thinks that's pretty cool. Corden might pass out. Alison's parents run outside to see what happened. They're in shock at the sight of Zac and Kaitlin. Alison's dad pulls out the chainsaw. Alison doesn't think that's such a great idea. Alison has Arika call the hospital. The ambulance arrives and they've never seen anything like it. The paramedics diagnose Kaitlin and Zac as Siamese twins.They rush off, thinking that was a big waste of time. Alex thinks that was no help at all. Jarrett wonders if he can go home yet. Zac is mad at Jarrett for using that joke a fourth time. Jarrett promises he'll stop the joke. Maybe. Zac wants Jarrett to sing a song about how he'll promise never to use that joke again. Jarrett sings, but isn't happy to. Alison says they need to figure out how to separate the two, not sing show tunes. But Jarrett thinks it'll work. Jarrett starts singing a screamo song, alongside Corden and Zack with their guitars and Austin on the drums. It doesn't work. Mason suggests calling Jeremiah and his robotics friends to build them something. Kaitlin feels as if they always resort to them, but it should work. Jeremiah arrives with Becca, Jack, and Trent. Becca complains once again about not getting paid, but Jeremiah says it's fine. They make the separation ray, fire it, and Kaitlin and Zac are separate. Kaitlin thanks them tons for their work. Alison offers them s'mores, and they all accept. Production Information * CGI is used on the rays, plus a little used on combined Kaitlin and Zac Trivia * Lemmy's Grand Finale from ''Paper Mario: Color Splash ''is heard when everyone discovers that Kaitlin and Zac got combined * Jarrett uses the going home joke from "Shannon: Master of the Volleyball Skills", Zac referring to the other times he used it, which was in "Are You Smarter Than A Freshman Girl?" and "Space Adventure, Part 2" * Becca complains about not getting paid again, the first time being in "Space Adventure, Part 1" Category:The Phineasnferb Channel Category:The Kaitlin Chronicles